Modern techniques for distributing video content have changed how content is discovered, browsed, evaluated, and consumed. In addition to traditional cable, satellite, and over-the-air services, other sources are now popular, including subscription video, streaming sources, over-the-top content, and other sources. As sources for video content have multiplied, programming guide information has become more important than ever.